


Creatividad nocturna

by Takklau



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: BokuAka Week 2020, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:29:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25645081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Takklau/pseuds/Takklau
Summary: Pensamientos nocturnos de Akaashi, preguntas acerca de el tan extraño Bokuto y pitadas de cigarrillo a las tres de la mañana.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji & Bokuto Koutarou, Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Kudos: 2





	Creatividad nocturna

Le dio una última pitada a su cigarrillo nocturno. 

Observaba el cielo oscuro de aquel domingo, aún pensando en lo extraña que había sido esa noche. 

Akaashi era de poder disfrutar un buen sueño. Lo haría si no fuera porque estaba demasiado ocupado teniendo ideas que aparecían solamente bajo el silencio de la noche. 

Era escritor, aunque depende a quién le preguntes si era bueno o no. Su última historia la habían rechazado en la editorial y estaba demasiado cansado como para darle demasiada importancia, pero no le iba tan mal como parecía. Las dos anteriores eran bien vendidas. 

– Salí con nosotros, Keiji – ordenó su rubio amigo en una llamada, dos días atrás – hasta Kenma aceptó, ¿Entendés el milagro que está sucediendo? 

Akaashi lo pensó un poco, repasando su agenda. A las siete tendría que revisar su correo, a las ocho bañarse y si quería estar listo para las once, considerando lo mucho que tardaba eligiendo qué vestir, tendría que dormir dos horas. Y al otro día sería sábado. Los sábados no trabajaba hasta las cinco de la tarde. 

– Puedo. 

Oyó festejos desde el otro lado y sonrió. Sabía que no iba a tener la mejor noche de su vida, pero tampoco tenía tanto que perder. Además quería tomar alcohol sin sentir las miradas de lástima. “No necesitan verme así, soy feliz tomando mi trago a solas en el bar” pensaba. Pero la realidad era que él era el único que se veía a sí mismo de esa manera. Nadie lo juzgaba. 

Dos días más tarde, en sus horas creativas de la ya madrugada, pensó en su sonrisa. Apagó su cigarrillo, imitando la misma. Akaashi no entendía cómo podía estar así de sonriente, mientras sus ojos parecían estar haciendo lo contrario. Y nadie se daba cuenta de aquello. 

– ¡Bokutoo! – saludó Kenma con sus mejillas ya rosadas, a causa de las tres tragos de vodka – mirá, Aka… él es ¡Bokutoo! Y… ugh Kuroo. 

El chico de cabello desastroso mostró una mirada indignada. Mientras se le acercaba a su amigo, Akaashi decidió alejarse un poco. Los ojos de “Bokutoo” reposaron por su cuerpo lentamente, subiendo de a poco, hasta llegar a su rostro.  Konoha le había contado un poco acerca de “Bokutoo”. Siempre feliz, siempre contento. Iluminaba los cuartos al entrar con sus bromas e hiperactividad. Podía decir “hola” y cualquiera reiría. 

– ¿No soy lo suficientemente gracioso? '

Akaashi quedó perplejo. No sabía qué responder, no estaba preparado para hablar con alguien todavía. Menos que con el gran “Bokutoo”. 

– Entonces no es por mí – concluyó, dándole un último sorbo a su bebida – No querés estar acá. ¿Estoy en lo cierto? 

El chico se encogió de hombros, sacando un cigarrillo.

– Mm te va a hacer mal a los pulmones. 

– Estás tomando alcohol con un porro en la mano – dijo y “Bokutoo” largó una estruendosa risa, rascando su cabeza – No me hables de cuidar mis pulmones o algo así ahora. 

– Soy Kotaro. 

– Akaashi. 

– ¡No cuenta! – respondió apuntándole con su porro – te dije mi nombre, dame el tuyo. 

– Es Akaashi, para tí – respondió entrecerrando sus ojos. 

Pasaron dos segundos y Kotaro continuaba sin siquiera emitir una sonrisa. Akaashi, avergonzado, se mordió el labio.

– Soy Keiji.

– ¿Intentaste hacerme un chiste? – Akaashi negó con la cabeza y Kotaro reposó su mentón sobre su mano divertido –. Keiji, quiero hacerte una pregunta. 

– ¿Sí?

– ¿... De qué color son tus ojos? – preguntó cruzando miradas con él. 

– ¿Esa es tu pregunta? No lo sé… no los miro mucho, pero Konoha y Kenma pelearon por esto una vez. Hace mucho… creo que llegaron a la conclusión de que son un color con nombre extraño… no lo recuerdo lamentablemente, pero es la mezcla entre verde y azul por si te sirve de consuelo. 

¿Por qué le importaría saber el color del iris de sus ojos? 

No tenía ni idea de cómo responder todas las preguntas que había creado por su mente, acerca de Kotaro, mientras hablaba con él. Era demasiado peculiar. Si no fuera porque Konoha lo conocía de antes, podría haber pensado que era algún personaje creado por su mente. Akaashi solía tener demasiada imaginación y esta aumentaba por la noche. A eso lo había llamado de más chico, “Creatividad nocturna”. 

Era posible que lo hiciera. 

Pero no. 

Kotaro no era producto de la Creatividad nocturna. Era solo que su mera existencia, era el único contraste con Akaashi que no le incomodaba. Demasiado parlanchín, sonriente, enérgico. Solo lo había visto una noche y ya había llegado a una conclusión: no iba a dejar de pensar en su encuentro por un largo rato. 

Entonces se cruzó de brazos sobre la baranda de su balcón. La vista no era la gran cosa, pero le ayudaba a pensar. Ver los techos de las casas, los patios, gente salir a festejar y la gran avenida que apenas se veía a lo lejos. 

La pantalla de su celular brilló. 

Tenía un mensaje de parte de Kotaro. 

Lo tomó y leyó murmurando:

– Me aburro, salgamos… espero que no me diga de salir ahora. Son las tres de la mañana. 

Akaashi esperaba que lo suyo fuera alguna clase de broma, pero Bokuto Kotaro estaba escondiendo del frío sus dos manos dentro de su campera, en la puerta de su casa. Listo para hacer lo que sea, aquella noche de domingo. 

– Espero que tengas algo pensado. 

– No realmente... ¿tenés para ver alguna peli? 

**Author's Note:**

> Lo acabo de escribir y no tiene mucho.  
> La verdad que meterme en la mente de Akaashi y narrar desde su perspectiva lo que sea, intentando de a poco descifrarlo, me encanta. Y sé que solo estoy escribiendo estos tipos de cuento que cuentan mucho y nada a la vez (y casi nada de Bokuaka hay... pienso...) PERO ya va a llegar a mi mente alguna historia mejor, lo juro!!  
> Ni sé por qué estoy escribiendo esto... ni a quién le escribo ahre tengo una audiencia invisible *insertar emoji*  
> En fin!! espero que les haya gustado ;)


End file.
